Vapor-permeable, waterproof bicomponent film structures made from a hydrophobic copolyetherester elastomer film layer and a hydrophilic copolyetherester elastomer film layer are known in the art and are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,481. Such film structures are often bonded to a textile material to result in a so-called "breathable, waterproof" fabric. It has been found that the hydrophilic layer of such film structure may exhibit very high moisture vapor transmission rates and as a result, it may absorb large quantities of water. This high water absorption can result in swelling of the film structure and stress at the bond between the textile material and the film structure. This stressing phenomena tends to increase with repeated laundering and drying of the film structure/textile material until delamination occurs.
It has been found in the present invention that a multilayer film structure having outer layers of a hydrophobic copolyetherester elastomer and at least one inner layer of a hydrophilic copolyetherester elastomer has better resistance to water absorption than a comparable two layer film structure. As such, the multicomponent multilayer film structure of the present invention has improved dimensional stability in an aqueous environment and as a result, adhesion retention of the present film structure, when bonded to a textile material, will be improved in comparison to that achieved through use of a comparable bicomponent, two layer film structure.